


Pfützenhopser

by mella68



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fanfiction, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warum heißt der Puddle Jumper eigentlich Puddle Jumper?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pfützenhopser

"Das ist wirklich ein ganz außergewöhnliches Fluggerät!" Colonel Sheppard, Dr. McKay und die Stadtältesten der Stadt Mordal, Regierungssitz des Planeten Kuran, standen am Rande der Stadtmauer und waren dabei, sich nach erfolgreichen Verhandlungen über die Lieferung von Nahrungsmitteln zu verabschieden. Von dort aus hatte man einen wundervollen Blick auf einen See, an dessen Ufer die Stadt lang ausgestreckt lag.  
  
Gerade eben hatte John den Tarnschild des Puddle Jumpers deaktiviert, da sich die kuranischen Wissenschaftler nach ihrer Raumschifftechnologie erkundigt hatten.  
  
Die Kuraner waren auf einem technologischen Standard vergleichbar mit dem der Vereinigten Staaten in den 50er Jahren. Ganz besonders Dr. Egan, einer der führenden Wissenschaftler dieser Welt, war fasziniert von der technischen Ausstattung der Teammitglieder. Doch als er jetzt zum ersten Mal den Puddle Jumper erblickte, war seine Begeisterung kaum noch zu bremsen.  
  
"Und damit können Sie das Stargate passieren und fremde Welten besuchen? Was würden wir dafür geben, eine solche Maschine zu besitzen", schwärmte der kuranische Wissenschaftler.  
  
Im Laufe der Verhandlungen hatten die Antlanter erfahren, dass die Kuraner bisher noch nie das Stargate hatten benutzen können, da es sich in der Umlaufbahn ihres Planeten befand. Zwar war aus alten Überlieferungen bekannt, dass sich die Wraith an den Bewohnern von Kuran genährt hatten, aber die Überfälle lagen schon Jahrhunderte zurück und so war auch noch nie darüber nachgedacht worden, wie die Wraith zu ihrer Welt gelangt waren.  
  
"Darf ich fragen, mit welcher Art Technologie dieses Fluggerät betrieben wird?", erkundige sich Dr. Egan neugierig bei Rodney McKay.  
  
"Puddle Jumper", warf John Sheppard ein, der sich gerade noch im Gespräch mit den Stadtältesten befunden hatte.  
  
"Äh ... wie bitte?", wandte sich Dr. Egan an den Colonel.  
  
Rodney verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Puddle Jumper. So heißt das Fluggerät", erklärte John grinsend dem Wissenschaftler. Er war nach wie vor stolz auf seine Namensgebung.  
  
"Tut mir Leid. Einen solchen Begriff gibt es in unserem Sprachgebrauch nicht." Dr. Egan wandte sich wieder an Rodney, in der Hoffnung, von dort nähere Auskünfte zu erlangen.  
  
Doch Rodney dachte nicht im Traum daran, eine Erklärung für diesen seiner Ansicht nach dämlichen Namen abzugeben.  
  
"Es handelt sich um ein durch Gedankenkontrolle gesteuertes Raumschiff. Nicht viele können es bedienen, nur solche, die das Gen besitzen. Das Schiff besitzt ein DHD, ein Heimwahlgerät, mit dem wir das Orbital-Stargate Ihres Planeten anwählen können, um ein Wurmloch in unsere Heimatwelt zu aktivieren. Angetrieben wird das Raumschiff nach Ausfall des ursprünglichen Generators jetzt durch einen Naquadagenerator. Das Raumschiff besitzt zudem eine Tarnfunktion, die es unsichtbar machen kann."  
  
So, das sollte ihn erstmal zum Nachdenken bringen, dachte Rodney. Er hatte sich schon den ganzen Nachmittag mit dem neugierigen Wissenschaftler herumschlagen müssen, der seiner Meinung nach soviel Wissen besaß, wie er in der dritten Klasse.  
  
"Hm, ah ja ...", murmelte Dr. Egan vor sich hin. Mehr hörte Rodney nicht, da der lästige Wissenschaftler nun seine volle Konzentration auf das Raumschiff richtete.  
  
Rodney wollte sich gerade wieder seinen Teamkollegen zuwenden, als plötzlich die Stimme von Dr. Egan wieder etwas lauter zu ihm durchdrang. "Wie sagten Sie noch mal ist der Name des Raumschiffes?"  
  
"Ich sagte gar nichts", erwiderte Rodney.  
  
"Sie sagten doch etwas wie Puder ... Pudel ...", bohrte Dr. Egan weiter.  
  
Als hätte er es geahnt, hörte Rodney von weiter hinten Sheppard rufen: "Puddle Jumper! Wir nennen es Puddle Jumper!"  _Herrje, der Mann musste Ohren wie ein Luchs haben, dass er ihr Gespräch aus dieser Entfernung mithören konnte,_  dachte Rodney.  
  
"Ja, wie ich schon sagte, wird dieser Jumper mit Naquada betrieben, einer Energiequelle aus unserer Heimatgalaxie, welches wir aus ehemaligen Minen der Goa'uld fördern", erläuterte Rodney in einem leicht gelangweilten Tonfall. "Es ist höchst effizient und ..." Rodney wollte mit seiner Erklärung fortfahren, wurde jedoch von Dr. Egan unterbrochen.  
  
"Puddle Jumper. Ein ungewöhnliches Wort. Darf ich erfahren, was es bedeutet?"  
  
Rodney war leicht irritiert, so unhöflich in seinen Erklärungen unterbrochen zu werden.  
  
"Da müssen Sie sich schon an Colonel Sheppard wenden. Ich dachte, Sie wären an wissenschaftlichen Aspekten interessiert, aber wie ich sehe, liege ich da wohl falsch", erwiderte Rodney spitz. Er wollte sich zum Gehen wenden, stieß aber dabei mit Sheppard zusammen, der sich ihnen inzwischen genähert hatte.  
  
Hinter sich hörte er, wie der Wissenschaftler weiter babbelte. "Ich kenne zwar die Bedeutung des Wortes Jumper, was in unserer Sprache soviel wie Springer oder Hüpfer bedeutet, aber ..."  
  
"Ich will es Ihnen gern erklären, Dr. Egan. 'Puddle' ist so etwas wie eine kleine, nicht sehr tiefe Wasserlache ..."  
  
Doch John kam nicht mehr dazu, den Satz zu beenden, denn Dr. Egan brach urplötzlich in Gelächter aus und konnte scheinbar nicht wieder aufhören.  
  
"Sie ... Sie ..." Dr. Egan kam einfach nicht weiter und brach erneut in Lachen aus. Als er sich wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte, fuhr er fort. "Sie nennen Ihr Raumschiff 'Pfützenhopser'? Wie in alles in der Welt sind Sie denn auf den Namen gekommen?"  
  
"Das", erklärte Rodney mit einem spöttischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, "war der geniale Einfall von Colonel Sheppard. Es scheint sein alleiniges Recht zu sein, Dingen auf Atlantis Namen zu geben. Ich wollte es ja 'Gateship' nennen. Ein Schiff, das durch das Gate fliegt, Sie verstehen?"  
  
"Ah ja, ich verstehe. Es ist nur so, dass Pfützenhopsen auf unserer Welt ein Kinderspiel ist, bei dem man kleine, flache Steine über einen See hüpfen lässt." Dr. Egan schien immer noch Mühe zu haben, ein Glucksen zu unterdrücken. "Wäre es möglich, in Ihrem Puddle...", Er kicherte, "... Jumper einen Probeflug zu unternehmen? Ich selber habe einen Pilotenschein und wage zu behaupten, dass ich ein recht guter Pilot bin", wandte er sich an Colonel Sheppard.  
  
"Tut mir leid, Dr. Egan, aber wie Ihnen schon mein Teamkollege sagte, kann der Jumper nur durch Gedankenkontrolle von Personen bedient werden, die das Antikergen besitzen. Aber ich kann Ihnen anbieten, Sie zu einem Flug zu Ihrem Orbital-Stargate mitzunehmen", schlug John dem kuranischen Wissenschaftler vor, der das Angebot natürlich freudestrahlend annahm.  
  
***  
  
"John, bist du dir sicher, dass wir das machen sollten?" Rodney war etwas mulmig zumute bei dem Gedanken, einen außerirdischen Wissenschaftler in die Technologie der Antiker einzuweisen.  
  
"Nun hab dich nicht so, Rodney. Was kann er schon anstellen?", versuchte ihn John zu beruhigen.  
  
Die beiden standen im hinteren Teil des Jumpers, wo John gerade letzte Instruktionen an Teyla und Ronon gegeben hatte, die auf dem Planeten zurückblieben. Sie wollten mit Dr. Egan einen kurzen Flug in Richtung Stargate und über die nördliche Halbkugel des Planeten unternehmen. Da sie sich nun doch noch etwas länger auf dem Planeten aufhielten, hatten Teyla und Ronon den Auftrag erhalten, sich in der Zwischenzeit um die Zusammenstellung der Nahrungsmittel zu kümmern.  
  
Dr. Egan saß bereits auf dem Copilotensitz des Jumpers und betrachtete bewundernd all die Anzeigen und Konsolen, die für ihn eine völlig neue Welt darstellten.  
  
"Ich bezweifle ganz stark, dass er das Gen besitzt und ...." Weiter kam John nicht, denn urplötzlich flackerte die gesamte Steuerungskonsole auf und mit einem pfeifenden Geräusch schoss eine Drohne aus dem Frontteil des Jumpers, die mit rasender Geschwindigkeit gen Himmel stieg.  
  
"Ach ja, kein Gen, was?", zischte Rodney John zu. Doch seine Wut richtete sich ziemlich schnell gegen den kuranischen Wissenschaftler. "Was haben Sie getan?", herrschte McKay den ahnungslosen Mann an. Er und John waren nach vorne gestürzt und beobachteten einen Moment lang die Drohne, die für einige Sekunden regungslos am Himmel stand und sich dann, in Ermangelung irgendwelcher anderer Technologie auf dem Planeten Kuran, mit pfeilgenauer Sicherheit auf den Jumper zu bewegte.  
  
John schwang sich auf den Pilotensitz und mit einem einzigen Gedanken stellte er den Schutzschild des Jumpers auf Maximum. Zeitgleich hob der Jumper von der Erde ab und der hintere Eingang schloss sich.  
  
"Wir müssen ihn von hier weg bringen", rief er Rodney zu. "Wenn die Drohne hier einschlägt, wird die halbe Stadt zerstört."  
  
Der Jumper schoss nach vorne, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um der sich nähernden Drohne auszuweichen. Zum Glück war der Anflugwinkel der Waffe so angelegt, dass sie harmlos über die Stadt hinweg flog. Jedoch schien der misslungene Angriff die Drohne nicht davon abzubringen, in einem weiten Bogen zu drehen und mit unverminderter Geschwindigkeit wieder auf den Jumper zuzurasen.  
  
John flog den Jumper hinaus auf die See. Glücklicherweise hatte Rodney genügend Vertrauen in Sheppard Flugkünste, denn sonst hätte er, als John den Jumper hoch über dem See zum Stillstand brachte, eine mittelschwere Panikattacke erlitten. Ganz anders war da Dr. Egan, der Sheppard mit winselnder Stimme zurief: "Nun fliegen Sie doch endlich, worauf warten Sie denn?"  
  
"Ganz ruhig Dr. Egan. Colonel Sheppard weiß genau, was tut", beruhigte ihn Rodney.  _Das hoffe ich jedenfalls,_ fügte er in Gedanken noch hinzu.  
  
Auf dem Display des Frontschirms konnte Rodney erkennen, dass sich ihnen die Drohne mit rasantem Tempo näherte. In weiser Voraussicht und weil er die Flug- und Abwehrtechniken von Sheppard inzwischen zur Genüge kannte, zog er Dr. Egan die Sicherheitsgurte des Sitzes über die Schultern, setzte sich dann schnell auf einen der hinteren Plätze und schnallte sich ebenfalls an. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, wie er feststellen musste, denn urplötzlich senkte sich der vordere Teil des Jumpers und schoss auf die Oberfläche des Sees zu. Ein paar blitzschnelle Berechnungen im Kopf und schon wusste er, was Sheppard vorhatte. Alles ging so rasend schnell, dass er gar nicht mehr die Zeit hatte, weiter darüber nachzudenken. Da verließ er sich lieber auf das Können des erfahrenen Piloten.  
  
Noch drei, zwei, eine Sekunde, und schon spürten sie den Aufprall des Jumpers auf der Wasseroberfläche, der durch den aktivierten Schutzschild extrem abgemildert wurde. Die Druckwelle der eingetauchten und auf dem Grund des Sees explodierten Drohne war hingegen nicht ganz so mild, so dass John einige Mühe hatte, den Jumper unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
  
In einem leichten Bogen senkte sich der Jumper wieder und setzte noch einige Male auf Wasseroberfläche auf, bevor John ihn wieder im Griff hatte und in Richtung Seeufer steuerte.  
  
***  
  
Scheinbar hatte das Erlebnis den kuranischen Wissenschaftler doch ziemlich zugesetzt, denn er verließ mit zitternden Knien den Puddle Jumper und stakte leicht schwankend auf seine staunenden Kollegen zu, die das Schauspiel vom Seeufer aus beobachtet hatten.  
  
Kurz danach kamen auch John und Rodney aus dem hinteren Teil des Jumpers. John konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als er auf Dr. Egan zuging und sich mit einem beruhigenden Schulterklopfen nach dessen Befinden erkundigte.  
  
"Gut, gut", antwortete der Mann mit leicht quiekender Stimme. "Aber wie war das möglich? Sie sagten doch, ich könnte nichts aktivieren, da ich nicht das Gen hätte?"  
  
"Von wegen kein Gen", hörten sie hinter sich McKay nörgeln. "Wer hätte denn ahnen können, dass gerade Sie eine so ausgeprägte Version des Gens besitzen?"  
  
John grinste nur. Er wusste genau, dass Rodney es zutiefst bedauerte, nur eine künstliche und damit schwächere Variante des Antikergens zu besitzen.  
  
"Das war einfach fantastisch", rief der kuranische Wissenschaftler aus. Offensichtlich hatte er sich inzwischen wieder gefasst. "Und eines sage ich Ihnen...", und das war an Rodney gerichtet, "kein Name passt so gut für das Fluggerät wie Pfützenhopser."  
  
"Ich ...", wollte John ansetzen, aber der erhobene Zeigefinger von Rodney in seinem Gesicht ließ ihn verstummen.  
  
"Wag' es ja nicht jetzt zu sagen, 'Ich hab's dir ja gesagt'."  
  


**Ende**


End file.
